And God Said No
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: What if a certain Goddess had interfered in Anck-Su-Namun's delivery to Seti? Perhaps some things really are meant to be.


And God Said No  
  
Seti I stood silently overlooking all that was his. His harem was the envy of everyone and his concubines were the fairest of the entire known world. He smiled at his special favorite, a new gift to him by one of his princes. She was raven haired and beautiful, possessing an uncommonly graceful form. Her name, he was told, was Anck-Su-Namun.  
  
"You," Seti said imperiously pointing to a nearby Madjai, "see that Anck-Su-Namun is brought to my room tonight." "I wish to sample my newest acquisition."  
  
Seti stayed only long enough to see the Madjai bow reverently. He was quite unaware of a nearby woman narrowing her eyes in displeasure. "So, this pharaoh believes he can upset my plans?" Isis thought angrily. "We shall see about this!"  
  
__________________  
  
"Imhotep!" Anck-Su-Namun cried, finally catching sight of the tall priest of Osiris. She had been waiting for almost an hour hoping he would pass by.  
  
"Anck-Su-Namun, what are you doing here?" he asked urgently, pulling her to a less conspicuous   
  
position. The last thing they needed was for their relationship to be placed under close observation, especially after she had been given to the pharaoh. Seti was reputed to be a jealous man.  
  
"Imhotep, I have been summoned by the pharaoh!" she almost sobbed. "He will take me tonight and I cannot stop him!"  
  
"Why would he call you, he has seen you many times and never expressed the slightest interest," Imhotep said, frustration building. He cursed violently, swinging his fist into the wall.  
  
"If I refuse to go to him, I will be killed," Anck-Su-Namun said quietly, seeming to calm down a bit. "I have no choice but to let him take me."  
  
"No!" Imhotep said softly but intensely, "I will not allow it, you will not submit in this way."  
  
"I have no choice, I love you Imhotep, but you will not interfere!" Anck-Su-Namun gazed up at him, her emotions naked in her eyes. "He will kill us both, and I could not have your death on my conscious."  
  
"There must be another way," Imhotep insisted.  
  
"There is none, my love," Anck-Su-Namun whispered. There was a long pause in which Imhotep gazed at her with helpless longing and she stared at the floor, gathering her courage. Finally she raised her head and met his eyes. "Hold me?" she whispered, her hands trembling slightly.  
  
Imhotep enfolded her in his arms, wishing he could keep her there for all eternity. His love for this woman was all encompassing and it made him want to rush out and do something impulsive, and quite probably violent, to that disgustingly pompous overbearing freak that the gods had seen fit to punish Egypt with. He glared his fury at the world as he held the woman he loved tightly in a oasis of compassion that no one could touch. No one noticed the woman who materialized out of the darkness and gave them an approving smile. She disappeared quickly anyway, she had an appointment to keep.  
  
__________________  
  
Seti carefully pulled on his favorite robe as he prepared for bed. He was looking forward to tonight's entertainment. He always enjoyed having beautiful women at his beck and call, and that was the way it should be. After all, he was pharaoh! He walked into his room, smiling when he was the raven haired woman standing with her back towards him. He approached her confidently, anticipation almost making him quiver.   
  
"Look upon me, Anck-Su-Namun," Seti said. "Behold your pharaoh."  
  
The woman turned around, her features curled into a contemptuous sneer. "Hello Seti, dear."  
  
Seti's eyes widened and he took several steps back. "You are not Anck-Su-Namun!" he said. "How did you get in here?" he asked.  
  
"I have my ways," she said cryptically. "You and I are going to have a talk, and you had better listen closely because your position, and your life, may depend upon you appeasing me."  
  
"I will not be spoken to by a woman in such a manner!" Seti proclaimed arrogantly, trying not to show his fear. Despite his words there was something in this woman's eyes that warned him not to dismiss her so quickly. She was dangerous, he was certain.  
  
"Shut up, Seti," Isis said, using her power to first close and seal the doors and then to throw the cowering man into a nearby chair. "It is obvious you do not know who I am, Seti, for if you did you would not dare lift your face from the floor." "I am Isis, your goddess, and you will do exactly as I say or you will pay a terrible price."  
  
__________________  
  
Anck-Su-Namun rushed to the rooms of the Pharaoh, anxious not to be late. She had been told that her now required her presence and hour later than originally planned and she had been grateful for the reprieve. Now that the hour was up, however, she almost wished it were already done with. She walked quickly into the private quarters and froze when she saw Imhotep standing in front of Seti.  
  
"Isis save me, he has discovered us!" Anck-Su-Namun thought, terror in her eyes. She risked a glance towards Imhotep and saw the same fear. Seti sat on a chair in front of them looking strangely small. Anck-Su-Namun turned her head towards him, hoping desperately for a miracle.  
  
"Imhotep, you have long been my advisor and have led me well," Seti began, glancing nervously at the shadows near his bed. "I have decided to reward you for your services, in the spirit of friendship I give to you this woman." "Her name is Anck-Su-Namun, and she will serve you well."  
  
Imhotep was amazed, staring in shock first at his beloved and then at Seti. In that moment he took back half the curses he had ever wished on the pharaoh's head, a smile breaking out on his face. "Thank you, pharaoh, you are most kind."  
  
Anck-Su-Namun also bowed, trying to contain her elation at their good fortune. Shait and Isis had smiled on them. It was true what Imhotep had said, they were destined to be together forever. As they left the rooms already discussing plans for their marriage, they failed to see a woman appear suddenly beside the cowering pharaoh.   
  
"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Isis asked, a smug smile on her face. "And now about Nefertiri, Seti, have you ever heard of America?"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
